


少年心事

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: hozi - Relationship, 榮勳 - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	少年心事

-有私设-荣勋-半现实向-一发完甜饼-

00.

权顺荣第一次看见李知勋的那天，首尔罕见的在冬天下了雨。

01.

权顺荣从小就学着要把自己和梦想的距离拉近。

从南扬州到首尔的时间是一个半小时，但从练习室到舞台的距离可能是好几年，他曾经在大巴士上摇摇晃晃的想，半睡半醒的听着前面人叽叽喳喳的讨论起哪个偶像昨天又发了歌，谁在这周末有公演。

他还记得自己收到公司的练习生面试通知后，出发前几天晚上自己妈妈少有的连续煮了自己喜欢的菜，爸爸带着他白天在田里耕作了好几天的事情。

那时候的他还不明白这是最纯朴的关怀方式，白天好几次偷偷跑进杂货店里蹲在冰箱前面悄悄拿出存了很久的零钱，又在柜台前为了一瓶饮料和老板讨价还价。

正式报到的那天首尔飘着细雨，屋子里挤着一群和他年龄相仿的男孩，人群中拿着吉他的人特别的让他多看了几眼。

说不上来的可爱，但他看着那人明显装凶的表情咽下了想说的话，最后只挤出一句自我介绍。

「你好，我是权顺荣，请多指教。」

李知勋是个安静的人和权顺荣是个内向的人这两件事确实是存在并且接受过验证的，但有趣的是，同样在角落里，他少有的对刚来几个小时的权顺荣伸出手。

「练习基本动作吗？」

他看见对方仰着的头前后晃了下，笑起来的时候眯着眼睛像个可爱的小动物，回了自己一声好。

他带着他从最简单的动作开始，开始到更困难的肢体平衡，就经历了几个月后他已经完全能跟上其他人可能练了大半年或一年的进度。

而这段期间自然和其他人更熟稔，露出本性的小孩嘻嘻哈哈的往其他人身上又跳又闹。

但他知道，他还是那个内向的权顺荣，自己还是那个沉默少言的李知勋，他不知道的是，为什么对方不再只对他露出可爱的笑容。

后来他们出道前换了他们所在的定位，他去了Vocal，而当年的小团子已然脱胎换骨，换到了表演队。

他们扛着压力，负担着整个团体的未来。

不知从哪时开始李知勋收起了少年该有的玩笑待在工作室，权顺荣把不安和着汗水撒在练习室地板上。

他们过得好吗，可能自己也没有正确答案。

02.

李知勋已经忘记是从什么时候感觉离不开权顺荣的了。

当然，若是有人能够鼓起勇气问他，他也只会偏着头想想之后回答对方，权顺荣是个傻瓜，附带有些戏谑的微笑。

但他经常一个人躺在宇宙工厂的沙发上，昏昏沉沉中听见有人小心翼翼的开门压着声音说，知勋你在吗，要不要喝可乐，我拿进来桌上放着；也可能是某个肚子饿的凌晨，踩着拖鞋跑去隔壁房间，而权顺荣打着呵欠还是换上衣服陪自己吃外卖；或者是，那几次他仰着头试图掩去不安的时候对方伸出的拥抱。

权顺荣总是这样，在那个自己感觉安全的距离内给予关心。

「知勋你在嘛，我等等要从宿舍过去了要不要帮你带宵夜？」

「我猜你今天想吃酱料炸鸡。」

「不要睡着了喔！我很快就到了。」

「啊还有门不要锁上TT......」

他起身时还有些迷迷糊糊的点开手机，看见对方又像个小仓鼠一样不间断的传来讯息，放心的往沙发上一倒，压低帽沿。

真的是权顺荣比较喜欢李知勋吗，他已经数不清几次这样想了，刚出道的时候，在他眼里权顺荣对谁都一样，充满活力、有趣、亲近他人，笑起来的时候特别可爱。

再往后一点点，他感觉自己对他特别宽容，李知勋有些慌了的把心事藏在看着别人的眼神里，从他看不见的角度在后方观察着男孩上扬的嘴角和笑眼，正大光明的把权顺荣搭在自己肩上的手臂拿开，再有些抱歉的补上解释，我不喜欢别人的触碰。

但可能权顺荣就是个傻瓜，他摇头叹气着和哥哥们抱怨，我要是不喜欢的话，怎么还用自己的掌心去握住他的手腕，出力时还观察着他的表情。

酒桌上李知勋是在场唯一一个喝着碳酸饮料的，然而其他哥哥们举起啤酒罐有些好笑的说，知勋啊，你这样是不行的，喜欢不能藏起来，老是躲开他也会受伤的。

可能自己才是唯一醉了的人吧，他看着他们嘻嘻哈哈的又咧开了嘴角碰了杯缘，转开视线。

「Woozi啊。」队里年纪最大的哥哥像是想起了什么，待他抬起头后才又开口。

「你知道吧，『我们知勋尼』，是他替你想出的解释。」

「我知道你不擅于表达，但其实从其他人的角度来说，你们是一样的。」

他又拉开一罐啤酒，状似半醉半醒的继续说着，无视李知勋讶异的表情。

「你知道有时候啊，太珍惜对方会舍不得开口的。」

「因为他不想失去你，所以干脆保持在这个不上不下的样子。」

03.

权顺荣在凌晨醒来后穿上外套就往客厅走，同一层成员们协议好方便吃宵夜而留着的一盏小灯还亮着，而经常会跑来摇醒他的宵夜朋友似乎又没回宿舍。

好几天没看见他了，权顺荣想着想着，下定决心的走回房里拿了更厚的羽绒外套和手机充电器，给经纪人哥哥留了讯息后就悄悄地出门。

但他不会忘记给那人传去问候，绕过无数个街角和空无一人的小巷后他走进宇宙工厂附近的便利商店，抱着李知勋喜欢的食物和饮料敲响那扇玻璃门。

对方睡着的样子总像个小孩，他无奈的叹了口气，把食物放好后坐在地板上若无其事的转开可乐瓶盖，清脆的声响让本就睡得不安稳的人伸手揉了揉眼睛把目光聚焦在饮料上。

李知勋总会警告别人不准带饮料进来他的空间，但又无数次藉口自己想念碳酸的清凉感闪着眼睛盯着罐子看，嘟嘟囔囔几下后伸手接过时露出满足的微笑。

「很累吧。」权顺荣小声的问，「范洙哥说什么时候要弄好？」

「今天要交Demo。」李知勋干脆的接收了那瓶才打开的可乐，撕开糖果包装往嘴里塞，口齿不清的说着，「但我一直没有想法，所以就不想回去宿舍了。」

权顺荣经常觉得自己才是那个养了小动物的人，对方像是个猫咪那样从不曾要求你的关心，但在某些时候又会主动的蹭着你的心尖，掐着自己的软肋但又嘴上坚强的很。

「不然我听听看？」

最先败下阵的总是自己，他看着听到这句话的人快速的窝回电脑前面点开资料夹，抬着期待的眼神按下播放，屏着呼吸等待回答。

「这里要不要再加一小段这个？」他凑近那人的世界，用大手遮掩自己对于他身上味道的迷恋，若无其事保持着安全距离在那人耳边吐出气息，再快速的退回原位。

他不讨厌别人碰触的，权顺荣在心里大声的反驳，他只是讨厌太过刻意的接近。

但他也不否认自己总是喜欢游走在边缘，测试着他的底线。

「喔？好像不错。」

他又成功的转移了小猫的注意力，对方像是开了灵感的开关那样几个小时后才又转着僵硬的关节回头出声询问他的意见，得到鼓励和肯定后才点击输出。

「我们知勋尼，这次也辛苦了。」权顺荣半哄着的同时替他发送讯息请来经纪人哥哥，成功的把好几天没回宿舍的人带回去休息，不忘把宇宙工厂恢复成原样。

李知勋洗漱后躺到自己久违的松软枕头上，听见虚掩着的门外传来某人兴奋的叙述声音，还有弟弟们因为没能吃到宵夜的抱怨，叹了口气后不知为何的满足。

我们知勋尼晚安，他好像听见了好梦祝福，和对方替自己关好房间的声音。

但另一人可从未逃离过哥哥们的眼，半是看好戏半是质问的眼神很快的让藏不住秘密的人开了口，又像是小男孩那样的扭捏着抱怨，为什么他总不多看我一眼。

「你们可都一样啊。」大哥看着手机萤幕操作着游戏还不忘嘲笑他的幼稚，「你们都太喜欢对方了，所以不想冒着风险开口。」

「可我觉得你们都已经足够喜欢了。」

「你看，谁能在他的世界里来去自如的？」

「可就多留几个心眼吧，你给他的东西不是都排得好好的放在他的视线里呢？」

「你总说他不会表达，但问题要是你们两个没有人想要戳破这层窗户纸的话，我们也帮不了你们啊。」

「权顺荣。」他们的大哥突然严肃的开口，萤幕上闪着已然胜利的文字，「就勇敢一下，做不到吗？」

他想起了好多年前，自己和对方都还是小孩的时候，那人先是往自己的方向伸出了手的模样，而讲完话的哥哥则是拿着手机不知何时离开客厅，方才还吵闹着的地方瞬间安静和空荡下来。

04.

权顺荣还记得第一次见到李妈妈的时候，是在首尔的某间餐厅，全部人的爸爸妈妈都在，火锅噗噜噜的冒着泡。

阿姨像是看穿了什么一样，好笑的眼神看着自己好半晌，还听见李知勋小声的说，我妈是不是把你和我认错了啊，怎么都不看我？

送家人搭上车之前，权顺荣看见李妈妈拿着手机走过来加了自己的联系方式，而之后又只留给自己一句话。

「好好保护他。」

随时间过后，他总是说服着自己，肯定是自己先喜欢上了李知勋，肯定自己喜欢他比较多，对于他的推拉行为有无数个和无数次的解释。

但从来没有真的懂李阿姨留给他的这句话过。

「醒了？」

「饿了。」

「想吃什么？」

他昏昏沉沉的往空间里唯一的热源倒，含含糊糊的回答。

「权顺荣点寿司吧，好累。」

他小心的让他躺在大腿上，研究了好半天还是选择摇醒他，可怜兮兮的说自己不会用科技产品。

李知勋好笑的接过，不经意的看见对方通讯录里有个熟悉但没有备注的号码，半是疑惑的点好餐后送出订单。

「今天还去宇宙工厂吗？」

「等等吃完东西清醒了再去，有想到地方可以修改的。」

他看见对方小心翼翼的询问眼神，半是开玩笑地起身。

「顺荣啊怎么每次都这么肯定我会让你进来宇宙工厂？」

若是在萤幕前肯定会听到他说因为自己是权顺荣这个答案吧，李知勋想。

但此刻小仓鼠的眼里散着惊慌和不知所措，像是肯定了自己未来不能再去的事实一样。

「啊......我不知道。」权顺荣低下了头顶，有些丧气地说，「就觉得知勋尼在所以想去。」

他差点忘了对方是个多内向的小孩，敏感而多虑的模样让李知勋收起了再逗弄的心思。

「你过来我很开心，不用担心。自己作曲很无聊的。」

他再抬起头的时候，李知勋能看见自己小小的倒影填满了他的视线。

「还好，我差点以为知勋尼不要我了。」

李知勋想，他怎么能忘了权顺荣是个多么需要回应的男孩子，就像小时候他也老是在远远的角落看着自己跳舞小心模仿着动作一样，即使自己已经向他伸出手了，他还是一样的胆怯。

「权顺荣。」

「李知勋。」

他们同时开了口，又相视而笑。

「我决定要勇敢一次。」

幸好，他们都勇敢了一次，也直白了一次。

05.

某天他在咖啡厅里装作无意的提起李阿姨讲的这句话，李知勋喝了一口冰咖啡后歪着头向他解释。

「这个他，是你也是他的意思吧？如果是对你说的话。」

「是一个可以想很多但也可以直白的句子。」

希望你可以保护好喜欢他的自己，也可以保护好喜欢他的你，下半句被李知勋藏了起来，若无其事的让蛋糕压着苦涩。

「这句话是谁跟你说的？」

「我岳母。」权顺荣笑得眯起眼睛，「你妈妈。」

「那下次放假的时候，跟我一起回釜山/南扬州吗？」

Fin.

/

晚好，我是盒棠。

在写这篇前我想了很久该如何定名，后来我写完了才终于想到要用什么样的字词形容。

希望这篇文章可以陪伴你们度过一小段好时光，有想说的想聊的可以留言或私信🧎♀️


End file.
